factionparadoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Antipathy
Antipathy was the first timeship child of Compassion. Biography There were many legends of the 101-form timeship, including one which described Lolita and one which claimed it was put down immediately after birth. One of them seemed to describe Antipathy. In that legend, the 101-form prototype timeship was one of the few male timeships and the child of the only 102-form timeship, Compassion. It was born backwards in time (in violation of the Protocols of Linearity) so that it arrived on the Homeworld before its mother's metamorphosis. It then escaped the Homeworld and went on a rampage throughout the Spiral Politic, before disappearing to another continuum. This was only one legend of the 101-form, however: others described Lolita or claimed the 101-form was put down immediately after birth. Before his birth, Antipathy lived within the internal architecture of his mother — an infinite womb. He was Compassion's first child, an imperfect prototype never meant to live. He was psychologically damaged and defiantly hated being forced to leave her. The Great Houses tried to get rid of him by sending him on a suicide mission, but he escaped. He screamed across the universe, consumed with hate for his mother for giving birth to him. Quite by chance, Antipathy stumbled across Shokendorot, a Citizen of the City of the Saved on a sojourn in the universe. He unravelled Shokendorot's biodata and got his first glimpse of the City. He sought out other Citizens in the universe, devouring them until he could pinpoint where they had come from: Ascension. As a timeship, he was barred from entry to the City. However much he tried, he could not get through the Uptime Gate. He tried and failed to remove the timeship parts of his biodata, and eventually resorted to joining Faction Paradox in the hope that that its technology could help him gain entry to the City. Antipathy was accorded a higher-than-normal level of respect and leeway by the elders of the Faction because of his heritage: he was inducted as Cousin rather than a Little Brother, and when he tortured and killed a chupacabras obtained from the Stacks, it was overlooked. That ended when Little Brother Porsena discovered that Cousin Antipathy was selling the Faction out to the enemy. A group of five Faction elders including Father Self, Mother Melby, and Godmother Quelch tried to ritually bind Antipathy, but he managed to dematerialise when they were interrupted by Porsena. With techniques learned from the enemy, Antipathy packaged himself inside a nearly imperceptible shift in the perceptions of Czn Ans genTang, but again he was repelled by the Uptime Gate. Antipathy biologically engineered the Manfolk to be a fifth column within the City, then lodged as a universe between Compassion and the Next Universe the same way she had done to create the City. When the Universal Machine created the Downtime Gate to help a group of dissatisfied Citizens set up a colony in the Next Universe, it was actually sending them into Antipathy. Antipathy smuggled a part of himself back into the City in the mind of the colonist Lon Shel, steered her to Manfold, and built himself a body. From the Epicentre in Manfold, Antipathy's influence spread like a wavefront. Wherever it went, the City's invulnerability protocols ceased to function, making objects he had tainted into potent weapons. When someone was killed, Antipathy recreated them from his own matter in the Epicentre. This backfired when Godfather Avatar/Little Brother Porsena was resurrected there. Godfather Avatar was able to use a Manfolk annihilation bomb at the Epicentre, eliminating Antipathy's body in the City and rendering his entire structure brain dead. (PROSE: Of the City of the Saved...) Appearance Antipathy was eight feet tall on the outside, with huge hands and a big black beard. His shadow held a six-foot sword. (PROSE: Of the City of the Saved...) External links Category:Individual timeships Category:Faction Paradox Cousins Category:Shifts Category:Faction Paradox members